Touching Hearts
by Halibel the Slayer Of Death
Summary: Yoruichi has returned after leaving to recollect herself. Byakuya isn't all that happy bacuse now he has do deal with his feelings.


Yoruichi shihoin and byakuya kuchiki

It was mid-winter when Yoruichi came back to the Serengeti to see her friends and then leave to go back her loneliness. She walked to the doors only to feel a weird feeling. She looked around to see a little speck of white that jumped from the building.

_She's back, why is she here? What does she think she is doing here? She mustn't know what she does to me. I must not get in over my head, showing emotions are pointless, stupid, and feminine. _He left and went home. He walked past Rukia.

"You know she's back brother." She told him

"Don't remind me, damnit." He hissed at her.

She flinched, "Fine don't get testy, I only told you because I know you love her. Good-bye brother.

"Humph."

He walked home and saw people running in the opposite direction_. They must be going to see Yoruichi. Damn._

She walked into the building and saw a bunch of people waiting to see her. She smiled and hugged everyone.

"Hey Yoruichi. How have you been?" Renji asked.

"What you been up to?" asked Soi Fon.

"What made you come back?" asked Ichigo.

"Did you have fun where you were?" Orihime asked.

"Are you staying?" Rengecu asked.

" Where are you staying?" Rukia asked.

"Ok, ok hold on a minute give me a chance to answer. First off Renji, hi and I've been fine. Soi Fon, I've been thinking and relaxing. Ichigo, I wanted to see how all of you were holding up. Orihime, yes I did have fun. Rengecu, I might it depends on how I feel. Lastly, Rukia I don't know yet." She answered.

"Let me house you Yoruichi, please." Rukia helped.

"Maybe, I don't want to intrude in your home." She laughed.

"You wouldn't be intruding. Please come stay in my home, I must warn you that my brother is visiting so, will you please. You'll be my guest." Rukia begged, hating being in the house with him.

"Fine I'll stay." Yoruichi smiled.

After talking with everyone and laughing, her and Rukia grabbed her bags and head for Rukia's house. Yoruichi waved at people and spoke to them as she walked to Rukia's house. They finally made it to a large four-floor mansion with crystal clear circular windows, white and blue flowers on either side if a glass marble walks way, with a birdbath that now housed four beautiful blue birds.

They walked into the house. In front of her as she walked in were a set of spiral staircases on both sides of the walls. On her right was a blue and white decorated living room, on her left was the kitchen decorated in the same colors.

He began down the stairs to see if Rukia was back, when he looked up he saw a dark skinned women with long purple hair let loose hanging low past her waist line, with beautiful yellow eyes with a black turtle neck on, with a pair of long black pants, with a pair of knee high boots on with gold buckles, she had on glimmering silver lip gloss with a pair of silver studded earrings._ Damn, she is beautiful._

"Don't just stand there, help her. She is my guest until she figures out what she wants to do before she leaves again." Rukia smiled menacingly.

Byakuya cursed under his breath. He began to walk over to her.

She watch as every muscle in his body moved as he walked over to her. She noticed that his hair was free, and he wore a white t-shirt, a pair of black blue jeans, and a pair of black socks, full lips, and sexy voice. She continued staring until she felt him place his arm on her shoulder.

"Let me get that." He said in his normal emotionless voice.

She shook her head and handed him the bag.

"Follow me." Rukia said smiling.

They walked down a long hall way with dark blue walls and white trimmings. Rukia smiled.

"This is your room. I'm having other people come over and they reserve rooms and that one I don't give out. It's too exquisite. Sorry, but it's next to Byakuya's room." Rukia smiled, apparently up to something.

"It's fine as long as he doesn't mind." Yoruichi looked at him.

He looked, "No."

She waked into her room and Rukia was right. It had a view window of the entire Serengeti, with blue and red curtains, a bed set up with drapes from the 18th century, with blue comforter and red and blue pillows. The walls where dark blue so was the carpet, with bedside desks like the ones in the _Man in the Iron Mask_. She smiled and started her bath water in an aqua blue bathroom.

' _She's right next to me, now what am I going to do._

"You could just talk to here." Rukia said as if reading her brother's mind.

"Fine." He retorted.

He began to walk toward her room and knocked. He was about to leave when he heard a faint, "Hold on jus a sec."

He became indifferent about this. She opened the door and smiled at him. He noticed the water gently trickling down her face and her hair as she smiled at him. He watched as she fully opened the door and saw her in a shirt way too big for her and some small shorts. His eyes trailed down to her shapely legs and thick thighs, then to her unseen small waist, her full breast, her full juicy lips, her cheeks, and to her eyes.

"Byakuya, what's up?" She said, it sounding like heaven to hear his name from this pretty kittens lips.

He shook his head trying to rid himself of those unhonorable thoughts.

"I was wondering if I could come in and talk to you." He said coldly.

"Sure come on in." She said as she moved over to let him in the room and closed the door.

"So, I wanted to talk to about..." He thought, "I don't want to hear you're music at night or you and you're boyfriend doing things, thank you."

"You don't need to worry about that, I don't have a boyfriend." She said proudly.

His face was the same, but he wondered why a man hasn't noticed this woman's beauty. _What the hell is wrong with men these days not to appreciate a fine woman like..? "Yoruichi."_

"Yes Byakuya." She smiled.

He didn't realize he was speaking out loud like that, "I can't believe that men are so blind to see the beauty that you posse." He said as he stepped closer to her and put a hand to her cheek in a caress.

"Don't...worry it's what men do Byakuya." She smiled.

"Well it will happen no more you will no longer be alone. Yoruichi...I love you. I've always loved you I have just been so blind too egotistical to admit that I love you. Well, now I'm telling you. When you left four years ago I was heartbroken it's like you ripped something from me. I never wanted you to go. When I saw you again I wanted to be happy, but I didn't want to give in that is until my sister made me realize that you mean a lot to me and I would understand if you want me to leave because I was always an ass to you. I should go now." He began to leave and he closed the door behind him and went in his room.

She stood there shocked as a man she thought had no feelings for anyone had just poured his soul out into her hands to hold. She slipped into her bed as a song came on called Vanilla Twilight by Owl City.

The stars lean down to kiss you,

And I lie awake and miss you,

Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere,

'Cause I'll dose off safe and soundly,

But I'll miss your arms around me,

I'd send a postcard to you, dear,

'Cause I wish you were here,

(music)

I'll watch the night turn light blue,

But it's not the same without you,

Because it takes two to whisper quietly,

The silence isn't so bad,

'Till I look at my hands and feel sad,

'Cause the spaces between my fingers,

Are right where your's fit perfectly,

I'll find repose in new ways,

Though I haven't slept in two days,

'Cause cold nostalgia,

Chills me to the bone,

But drenched in vanilla twilight,

I'll sit on the front porch all night,

Waist deep in thought because,

When I think of you I don't feel so alone...

As the song continued to play she began to raise from the bed and head to Byakuya's room. She knocked and no one answered, she twisted the knob and found Byakuya laying in the bed as she began to cross the room to him.


End file.
